Those Annoying Questionnaires
by bratprincess
Summary: Everyone knows those annoying questionnaires you get sent, well, here they are filled out my M.E. characters and trying to give a snippet of life 15 years after LotR's.
1. 0 Intro

Ok, everyone knows those annoying questionnaires that get sent around:  
  
Name:  
  
Age:  
  
Favourite colour:  
  
etc...  
  
Well, I thought I'd make a series of them trying to tell a story. If that makes sense. They're a look at the lives of people in Tolkien's world 15 years after LotR's. There are some Silmarillion references, but not many. So, that was my idea, and here are the 'fics' that come from it.   
  
Dis: all the characters and world belong to Tolkien, no harm intended, no money's being made. The questionaire used is a general one made up from looking at the god-only-knows how many I've received, 'it' was then adapted for Middle-Earth.  
  
Also, the questionnaire takes three lines:  
  
Aragorn  
  
Legolas  
  
| A| B | C  
  
Elladan&ElrohirEowynGimli  
  
CelebríanFaramir  
  
ElrondPippin  
  
GlorfindelMerry  
  
Gil-galadSam  
  
etc.Frodo  
  
more will be merged with them as it goes along, but each chapter will be titled A, B or C. This is just because certain people will make alterations to the questionnaire and it will be passed along like that, although more than one person will receive the questionnaires. If that makes sense, if it doesn't, well, it doesn't matter. lol.  
  
Well, suggestions/comment/anythings welcome.  
  
Now, on to the next page.  
  
Oh, one last thing, because ff.net won't let me cross things out, I've used underlining to show crossing outs. so anything underlined is 'crossed out'. 


	2. 1 Aragorn the creator

**General Questions:**

Date? (S.R. please) 7 Astron 1467

Name(s)? Aragorn II, Elessar, Estel, Strider, Dúnadan, Longshanks, Telcontar, Wingfoot, 

Where you named after anyone? Yes, Aragorn I and the Elessar

Parents names? Arathorn II and Gilraen

Age? 102

Race? Manly man

Height? 6ft4 -ish

Hair colour? Brown, I think, although that still may be grime.

Eye colour? Blue

Where do you live? Gondor, Minas Tirith

Homeland? Don't really have one, up North.

Siblings and their ages? none

Do you want your friends to write back? Yes!****

At the moment:

                                Wearing? Dignified kingly robes.

                                Hair is? not clean

                                Thinking about? How smart I am for coming up with this.

                                Listening to? wind rustling leaves in the trees

State your honest opinion of the person who sent this to you: No-one sent it to me.

**Do you :**

Get in trouble a lot? No-one can tell me off! I'm the King! (well, Arwen does, just a bit mind you)****

Like your handwriting? It's rather scrawly****

Want to get married? Already am!

Want any kids? Already got 'em!****

Get along with your family? I get along wonderfully with my wife and children...I have no other family.

Believe in destiny/fate? Yes, I'm King Elessar and married to Arwen, aren't I?

**What :**

What are you really scared of? Elrond, but he's not around anymore!

Did you do yesterday? Inspected guards.

Is the first thing you notice about the opposite sex? I'm married, I tend not to look at the opposite sex in the way I mean.

Best experience? Too many.

Worst experience? Losing Frodo in quest, hell, being on quest.****

Worst feeling in world? Knowing Arwen will die because I love her.

Best feeling in world? Having Arwen.

Best habit? Being fair and just!

Worst habit? Not washing.

Worst way to die? Being burnt alive.

Best way to die? Having head chopped off. (well I think it sounds nice)

Was the scariest moment of your life? Telling Elrond I wanted to marry Arwen.

Colour would you dye your hair, if you could? I think I'd like to know its natural colour first.

Is better, having brothers or sisters? No idea.

Is the first thing you think when you wake up in the morning? I wonder if Arwen's awake.

Do you do most often when you are bored? Send letters to friends, pass on chain letters. (create chain letters hehe)

Is the most annoying thing people ask/tell you? 'YOU'RE king?!'

Future sons name? Already have one, and he's called Eldarion.

Future daughters name? hmm, maybe Thenida?

What is your ideal job? Being king.

Is the craziest thing you've ever done? Oh, I've done lots of things.

Is on       your bedroom walls? Various weapons and embroidery

                your bed? A quilt.

Was the last thing you said? I'm just going to work on some official documents, I'll be back in a few moments.

What is the weather like? Very sunny, almost ideal.

What would you change about yourself? My fingernails *picks at them*

Do you dream about? Victory and glory.              

**Who : **

Do you admire? Lots of people, and myself.

Do you consider to be your closest friend? I don't have just one.

Makes you happy? Seeing a certain silver fillet bound on my brow.****

Are you courting? no-one, I'm married

Would you like to meet, dead or alive? Elros, just to see if he was anything like his brother

Do you want to make love to? Arwen

Is the last man/woman you were with? Arwen****

Knows your deep secrets? Arwen

Do you prefer: males or females? Females!

Did you get this survey from? I made it.

Is your hero? Me!

**People you know:**

Loudest? Gimli

Shyest? Frodo

Smartest? That frickin' elf.

Prettiest? Arwen

Weirdest? Again, that frickin' elf.

Known the longest? Elrond, Oh, he might be on smartest.

**Have you : **

In the last 7 days:

                Cried? No

                Rode a horse? No

                Slain something? A fly that decided it liked my arm.

                Kissed someone? Yes

                Hugged someone? Yes

                Hit someone? No

                Met someone new? Never seen that fly before...and never will again.

                Got completely rat arsed? *sighs* no, I miss my more manly friends

                Laughed? Yes.

Ever smoked weed? I'm rather fond of Old Toby...and I don't mind the other stuff either.

Ever done mushrooms? Once, when I was VERY young...stupid Elladan and Elrohir!

Been convicted of a crime? Never

Been to Gondor? I live there.

Been to Mordor? once.

Loved somebody so much it made you cry? Yes.

Been in a battle? Yes.****

Broke a bone? Yes.

Cheated on anyone? Never! *nervously looks around*

Come close to dying? Too good for stuff like that.

Ever been in love? I am in love.

Ever had sex? Have I ever!

And how old were you when you lost 'it'? *coughs*22*coughs*

Ever been so drunk you blacked out? Yes

Wanted to hook up with a friend? Of course not...

Cut your hair? Arwen keeps having these people cut it.

Got anything pierced? Of course not...

Got a tattoo? Never.

Ever had: 

                An elf? Does a half-elf count?

                A human? Yes

                A hobbit? Of course not...

                A dwarf? No.

                Stitches? Yes.

                A Bloody nose? Yes.

                Cracked ribs? Yes.

                Loss of limbs? Thank the Valar no.****

**Favourite**** :**

Number(s)? 9

Place to be alone? My library,

Smell(s)? Unwashed human and cooking meat.

Possession? Narsil.

Day of the week? Everyday!

Word? Aran

Day of the year? Coronation day.

Flower(s)? Nimphredil

Beverage? Good ole ale.

Sport? Fencing****

Place to visit? the Shire

Colours? Blue, Red and Gold.

Jewelery? ring of Barahir...oh and the Elessar, and my silver fillet(s)...I was rather fond of the evenstar pendant...****

Season? Winter...Arwen goes to bed earlier *wink wink*****

**Last Person Who... **

Told you off? I'm King! No-one tells me off...well, except for Arwen.

Slept in your bed? Arwen's probably asleep there now.

Witnessed you crying? I don't cry...

Cause you to cry? No reasons...

You shared a meal with? Arwen****

You received mail off (before this)? Celeborn, something about moving?

**This or that**

Storms: lovely or frightening? Lovely

Indoor pool or river/lake/etc.? Indoor pool!

Night or day? day

Sun or rain? Sun

Kisses or hugs? Kisses

When did you cry the most? Don't know

When were you last injured? (and what was the injury?) Cracked ribs from bar brawl?

When was the last time you bathed? When Legolas forced me to, just before my wedding. So about 15 years ago?

Are you too shy to ask someone out? Have no need, I'm a married man (engaged sounded so much better)


	3. 2 Legolas the first victim

**General Questions:**

Date? (S.R. please) 9 Astron 1467

Name(s)? Legolas Greenleaf

Where you named after anyone? I don't think so, unless ada really liked the Noldo elf with the same name...

Parents names? Thranduil Oropherion

Age? 2,391 (or a few hundred...)

Race? Elf

Height? 6ft+

Hair colour? Blond

Eye colour? Blue

Where do you live? Ithilien

Homeland? Eryn Lasgalen

Siblings and their ages? none

Do you want your friends to write back? If they want.****

At the moment:

                                Wearing? breeches, tunic, the usual things.

                                Hair is? Long, blond and braided.

                                Thinking about? Why the hell Aragorn sent me this!

                                Listening to? Quill scratching on parchment.

State your honest opinion of the person who sent this to you: He's a wonderful person, trust worthy, honest, and King of Gondor and Arnor!

**Do you :**

Get in trouble a lot? No.****

Like your handwriting? It's quite nice.****

Want to get married? Not at the moment.

Want any kids? Not at the moment.****

Get along with your family? When I see him, yes.

Believe in destiny/fate? Yes, how can you not live through the War of the Ring and not believe in destiny?

**What :**

What are you really scared of? I'm not saying, they'll just all use it against me!

Did you do yesterday? Saw Eowyn, made friends with a duck and killed 3 orcs.

Is the first thing you notice about the opposite sex? Hair.

Best experience? Hearing the Nimrodel for the first time

Worst experience? Nearly being eaten by Mirkwood spiders when I was an elfling. *shudders*****

Worst feeling in world? Knowing all your mortals friends will die before you.

Best feeling in world? Making new friends.

Best habit? Am clean and spiffy.

Worst habit? Jumping to conclusions

Worst way to die? Something pointy to the gut.

Best way to die? Breaking of neck.

Was the scariest moment of your life? See worst experience.

Colour would you dye your hair, if you could? No colour, am happy with the way it is.

Is better, having brothers or sisters? I really wouldn't know...

Is the first thing you think when you wake up in the morning? Why haven't we built the talans yet?!

Do you do most often when you are bored? Braid hair.

Is the most annoying thing people ask/tell you? 'Leggy! Will you marry me!' 'Why don't your eyebrows match your hair?'

Future sons name? That depends what he's like.

Future daughters name? That depends what she's like.

What is your ideal job? job?

Is the craziest thing you've ever done? Accepted Lord Elrond's offer to join Fellowship.

Is on       your bedroom walls? I don't really have walls...yet.

                your bed? nothing too nice.

Was the last thing you said? What do you mean he wants an immediate reply?

What is the weather like? Very thick foliage here.

What would you change about yourself? My eyebrows.

Do you dream about? That's not for mortals to know...

**Who : **

Do you admire? My father, many wise and famous elves.

Do you consider to be your closest friend? Gimli

Makes you happy? Nature and Eowyn****

Are you courting? no-one I can say.

Would you like to meet, dead or alive? my mother

Do you want to make love to? at the moment I can't say.

Is the last man/woman you were with? *blushes*****

Knows your deep secrets? no-one.

Do you prefer: males or females? that depends on which activities you mean.

Did you get this survey from? Aragorn.

Is your hero? I don't have one.

**People you know:**

Loudest? Gimli

Shyest? Frodo

Smartest? Gandalf

Prettiest? Me...

Weirdest? They're all weird.

Known the longest? My father.

**Have you : **

In the last 7 days:

                Cried? No

                Rode a horse? Yes, Arod

                Slain something? Yes, remember 3 orcs yesterday?

                Kissed someone? Yes

                Hugged someone? Yes

                Hit someone? Yes, Orcs whilst fighting

                Met someone new? Yes, Aewgail the Duck

                Got completely rat arsed? rat...arsed?

                Laughed? Yes.

Ever smoked weed? I'm not really one for smoking.

Ever done mushrooms? done mushrooms? I've eaten them, but 'done' them?

Been convicted of a crime? never

Been to Gondor? yes, many times now.

Been to Mordor? once.

Loved somebody so much it made you cry? No.

Been in a battle? Yes.****

Broke a bone? Yes.

Cheated on anyone? Never.

Come close to dying? The spider incident comes to mind.

Ever been in love? Maybe.

Ever had sex? *blushes again* 

And how old were you when you lost 'it'? it?

Ever been so drunk you blacked out? Yes

Wanted to hook up with a friend? No!

Cut your hair? Not within the last thousand years.

Got anything pierced? Never.

Got a tattoo? Never.

Ever had: 

                An elf? 'had'?

                A human? 'had'?

                A hobbit? 'had'?

                A dwarf? 'had'?

                Stitches? Yes.

                A Bloody nose? Yes.

                Cracked ribs? Yes.

                Loss of limbs? Luckily, no.****

**Favourite**** :**

Number(s)? 9

Place to be alone? Some where on a high branch.

Smell(s)? Decomposing leaves and general forest smells.

Possession? My Galadhrim bow.

Day of the week? I have no favourite.

Word? 'Calen'

Day of the year? No particular favourite.

Flower(s)? Dahlias

Beverage? Dorwinion Wine

Sport? Archery****

Place to visit? Eryn Lasgalen

Colours? Green, Brown and Yellow

Jewelery? None imparticular.****

Season? Spring, when the world is coming to life.****

**Last Person Who... **

Told you off? Probably my father, many, many years ago.

Slept in your bed? Me.

Witnessed you crying? I cannot recall.

Cause you to cry? I cannot recall.

You shared a meal with? Myself.****

You received mail off (before this)? Faramir.

**This or that**

Storms: lovely or frightening? lovely

Indoor pool or river/lake/etc.? River.

Night or day? day

Sun or rain? both

Kisses or hugs? hugs

When did you cry the most? I have no idea.

When were you last injured? (and what was the injury?) Yesterday, sprained my wrist in fight with orcs.

When was the last time you bathed? This morning.

Are you too shy to ask someone out? Not at all! (ok, somewhat)


	4. 3A Elladan&Elrohir those naughty elves

**General Questions:**

Date? (S.R. please) 29 Astron 1467

Name(s)? Elladan and Elrohir

Where you named after anyone? No

Parents names? Celebrían and Elrond

Age? 2903

Race? Basically Elf

Height? 6ft+

Hair colour? Dark brown/black

Eye colour? Blue/grey

Where do you live? Rivendell

Homeland? Rivendell

Siblings and their ages? Arwen 2793

Do you want your friends to write back? Yeah, go on!****

At the moment:

                                Wearing? Clothes

                                Hair is? Braided

                                Thinking about? What that noise is

                                Listening to? Erestor complaining advising 

State your honest opinion of the person who sent this to you: Legolas and Aragorn? They're cool...royalty!

**Do you :**

Get in trouble a lot? Not since ada left...****

Like your handwriting? Sure.****

Want to get married? Not really.

Want any kids? Mini us'? That doesn't sound too bad...although we're sure they exist somewhere out there...****

Get along with your family? I think I get along with you Elladan, yes you do Elrohir

Believe in destiny/fate? Arwen's gone, isn't she?

**What :**

What are you really scared of? Ada

Did you do yesterday? Got attacked by wargs just outside of Imladris.

Is the first thing you notice about the opposite sex? Hair.

Best experience? Too many to list here.

Worst experience? Mother sailing West.****

Worst feeling in world? Waking up and knowing Erestor's going to be there when you leave your room.

Best feeling in world? Orgasm, we'd have to agree on this.

Best habit? You go Eowyn! 

Worst habit? Forgetting maiden's names.

Worst way to die? At the hand of an Orc.

Best way to die? In the middle of sex.

Was the scariest moment of your life? Realising we were under the command of Aragorn! (scariest battle we've ever been in)

Colour would you dye your hair, if you could? Elladan: Blue Elrohir: Blue

Is better, having brothers or sisters? Brothers.

Is the first thing you think when you wake up in the morning? I wish Erestor had sailed -or- crap, what was this elleth's name?

Do you do most often when you are bored? Find a nice elleth.

Is the most annoying thing people ask/tell you? E² we're deleting this one!

Future sons name? Ion?

Future daughters name? Sella?

What is your ideal job? Lords of Imladris. 

Is the craziest thing you've ever done? This would just turn into a boasting competition.

Is on       your bedroom walls? Hangings

                your bed? Sheets that REALLY need cleaning.

Was the last thing you said? "I think I get along with you Elladan, yes you do Elrohir"

What is the weather like? Ideal.

What would you change about yourself? Oh we don't know...

Do you dream about? Elleth's!          

**Who : **

Do you admire? My brother and ada, oh and Glorfindel *wink wink*

Do you consider to be your closest friend? Elladan, Elrohir.

Makes you happy? Elleth's.****

Are you courting? Not in the usual sense of the term.

Would you like to meet, dead or alive? No idea, maybe Feanor?

Do you want to make love to? Lots of...yeah, you guessed it, elleth's!

Is the last man/woman you were with? *blushes* we can't remember their names.****

Knows your deep secrets? Him.

Do you prefer: males or females? Females.

Did you get this survey from? Legolas and Aragorn, Eowyn and Faramir.

Is your hero? Glorfindel.

**People you know:**

Loudest? 

Shyest? 

Smartest? 

Prettiest? 

Weirdest? 

Known the longest? 

we're with Eowyn on this.

**Have you : **

In the last 7 days:

                Cried? No

                Rode a horse? No, we run from wargs on foot!

                Slain something? Wargs.

                Kissed someone? Yes

                Hugged someone? Yes

                Hit someone? Maybe.

                Met someone new? Yeah, the most beautiful elleth you'll ever see, she had wavy golden hair, about 6ft, _green _eyes...not sure of her name, might have been Thinggoal? Thinggroal? Fingûl? 

                Got completely rat arsed? What else do you think we do here? And why do you think Erestor is going on and on?

                Laughed? Yes, at our previous answers.

Ever smoked weed? Yeah.

Ever done mushrooms? You should have seen the time we got Aragorn to do them...

Been convicted of a crime? Nope.

Been to Gondor? Course.

Been to Mordor? Yeah.

Loved somebody so much it made you cry? Only naneth.

Been in a battle? Yes.****

Broke a bone? Yes.

Cheated on anyone? Never been committed enough to really be accused of cheating. Although we get the same reaction when we can't remember their names.

Come close to dying? Never, too good.

Ever been in love? In lust.

Ever had sex? we're almost tempted to cross this question off.

And how old were you when you lost 'it'? It was too long ago, before Arwen was born, that's for sure.

Ever been so drunk you blacked out? Not for a long while, we can REALLY handle our substance, now Legolas, you should see him...

Wanted to hook up with a friend? Nah.

Cut your hair? I prefer grooming it.

Got anything pierced? Yeah *grins* wouldn't you like to know where...

Got a tattoo? A few...

Ever had: 

                An elf? Yes

                A human? Yes

                A hobbit? Almost...

                A dwarf? Can you tell them apart?

                Stitches? Yes.

                A Bloody nose? Yes.

                Cracked ribs? Yes.

                Loss of limbs? No. (might cross this out)****

**Favourite**** :**

Number(s)? 2

Place to be alone? Behind the main waterfall.

Smell(s)? The smell of success...

Possession? My brother!

Day of the week? stupid question

Word? gwanûn

Day of the year? another quite stupid question 

Flower(s)? Not all that interested in flowers, deflowering however...

Beverage? As long as it's strong, we'll drink it.

Sport? Running.****

Place to visit? Lórien.

Colours? Black, brown, gold.

Jewelery? yep, what was Estel thinking when he came up with half of these?****

Season? Summer.****

**Last Person Who... **

Told you off? Erestor

Slept in your bed? I don't know her name.

Witnessed you crying? Can't remember

Cause you to cry? Can't remember

You shared a meal with? Elladan, Elrohir.****

You received mail off (before this)? Grandfather, again, something about a visit?

**This or that**

Storms: lovely or frightening? Lovely

Indoor pool or river/lake/etc.? Indoor pool

Night or day? Night

Sun or rain? Sun

Kisses or hugs? Kisses

When did you cry the most?again we agree.

When were you last injured? (and what was the injury?) Elladan: Arrow through shoulder Elrohir: Broken arm

When was the last time you bathed? A few hours ago.

Are you too shy to ask someone out? Hell no!


	5. 3B Eowyn The notsowhite Lady of Rohan

**General Questions:**

Date? (S.R. please) 11 Astron 1467

Name(s)? Eowyn

Where you named after anyone? No

Parents names? Théowyn and Éomund.

Age? 38

Race? Rohan Woman

Height? Decent enough

Hair colour? Blonde

Eye colour? Blue

Where do you live? Ithilien

Homeland? Rohan

Siblings and their ages? Éomer, 42

Do you want your friends to write back? Not bothered.****

At the moment:

                                Wearing? Not alot

                                Hair is? messed up

                                Thinking about? How much longer I can tease Faramir by making him believe this is an official document.

                                Listening to? Faramir's pleading.

State your honest opinion of the person who sent this to you: Legolas and Aragorn? Lets not go there right now.

**Do you :**

Get in trouble a lot? No****

Like your handwriting? Yes****

Want to get married? Married to Faramir

Want any kids? Not bothered, although I think Faramir does...****

Get along with your family? Not a lot of family, now you mention it...

Believe in destiny/fate? Well, I killed the Witch-King didn't I?

**What :**

What are you really scared of? Not a damn lot.

Did you do yesterday? Washed hair, visited Legolas again, met his pet duck.

Is the first thing you notice about the opposite sex? hmm, weaponry.

Best experience? Not a lot.

Worst experience? Wormtongue .****

Worst feeling in world? Seeing your king and father failing before your eyes and being unable to stop it...

Best feeling in world? Orgasm.

Best habit? This is a stupid question, I'm deleting it, so ha on you!

Worst habit? Losing interest in things.

Worst way to die? Withering away.

Best way to die? Jumping off building.

Was the scariest moment of your life? Facing down Witch-King.

Colour would you dye your hair, if you could? I wouldn't.

Is better, having brothers or sisters? Well, seeing as I only have a brother, I'd say brother.

Is the first thing you think when you wake up in the morning? Why's my hand still tied up?

Do you do most often when you are bored? Torture Faramir or Visit Legolas.

Is the most annoying thing people ask/tell you? I don't know, I ignore stupid comments.

Future sons name? I think Faramir wants to call him Boromir, just as well I'll get my way.

Future daughters name? I was thinking Farwyn.

What is your ideal job? No idea.

Is the craziest thing you've ever done? Gone disguised as man and killed Witch-King.

Is on       your bedroom walls? Paint.

                your bed? A naked and tied up Faramir.

Was the last thing you said? But Faramir, I'll be back in a second, I just have to go through these important documents. You can wait, can't you?

What is the weather like? No idea, haven't looked out today.

What would you change about yourself? Dodgy arm.

Do you dream about? Long blond hair.           

**Who : **

Do you admire? Myself, Aragorn, lots of age old heroes.

Do you consider to be your closest friend? Probably Legolas.

Makes you happy? Seeing Faramir squirm on the bed.****

Are you courting? yes **NO**

Would you like to meet, dead or alive? Gil-galad...elf, king and hero.

Do you want to make love to? Faramir and Leg

Is the last man/woman you were with? Faramir****

Knows your deep secrets? Me.

Do you prefer: males or females? Males.

Did you get this survey from? Legolas and Aragorn.

Is your hero? Aragorn.

**People you know:**

Loudest? 

Shyest? 

Smartest? 

Prettiest? 

Weirdest? 

Known the longest? 

decided this bit was silly as well.

**Have you : **

In the last 7 days:

                Cried? No

                Rode a horse? Of course!

                Slain something? An Orc with Legolas the other day.

                Kissed someone? Yes

                Hugged someone? Yes

                Hit someone? Yes (unfortunately not an orc)

                Met someone new? Legolas' duck.

                Got completely rat arsed? Yes, with Legolas, although he doesn't seem to know what this question means.

                Laughed? Yes.

Ever smoked weed? Not one for smoking stuff.

Ever done mushrooms? I'm a good girl.

Been convicted of a crime? Never

Been to Gondor? Sure.

Been to Mordor? Never.

Loved somebody so much it made you cry? Yes.

Been in a battle? Yes.****

Broke a bone? Yes.

Cheated on anyone? I'd never do that! Of course I wouldn't! Why? Has someone told you something?

Come close to dying? Yeah, blame that stupid Nazgûl.

Ever been in love? I am right now.

Ever had sex? *dryly* no, never. I swear Aragorn added this question just to brag.

And how old were you when you lost 'it'? 24

Ever been so drunk you blacked out? Yeah

Wanted to hook up with a friend? Of course not...

Cut your hair? I trim it.

Got anything pierced? Nothing.

Got a tattoo? None.

Ever had: 

                An elf? Yes

                A human? Yes

                A hobbit? No

                A dwarf? No

                Stitches? Yes.

                A Bloody nose? Yes.

                Cracked ribs? Yes.

                Loss of limbs? Not yet.****

**Favourite**** :**

Number(s)? 12

Place to be alone? My head.

Smell(s)? The smell of a wood just after it's rained; honey.

Possession? My new bow.

Day of the week? stupid question

Word? Glam

Day of the year? another quite stupid question 

Flower(s)? Bearded Irises

Beverage? Dorwinion Wine

Sport? I'm beginning to like Archery****

Place to visit? The new Elven colony.

Colours? White, Gold and Green

Jewelery? yet another stupid question, Faramir's looking really agitated, suppose I should go over to him****

Season? Spring****

**Last Person Who... **

Told you off? *grins* Faramir

Slept in your bed? Sleep...in a bed? Last person in it was Faramir, but he wasn't sleeping.

Witnessed you crying? Can't remember

Cause you to cry? Can't remember

You shared a meal with? Faramir****

You received mail off (before this)? Legolas

**This or that**

Storms: lovely or frightening? Lovely

Indoor pool or river/lake/etc.? River

Night or day? Night

Sun or rain? Rain

Kisses or hugs? Kisses

When did you cry the most?Stupid, stupid, stupid

When were you last injured? (and what was the injury?) *coughs* Splinters, just leave it at that.

When was the last time you bathed? This morning.

Are you too shy to ask someone out? Not at all.


	6. 3C Gimli Axe man!

**General Questions:**

Date? (S.R. please) 18 Astron 1467

Name(s)? Gimli

Where you named after anyone? No

Parents names? Glóin

Age? 154

Race? Dwarf

Height? 5ft

Hair colour? Brown/red

Eye colour? brown

Where do you live? Glittering Caves

Homeland? Erebor

Siblings and their ages? none

Do you want your friends to write back? Of course.****

At the moment:

                                Wearing? my usual clothes

                                Hair is? Braided neatly (including beard)

                                Thinking about? Lots of things

                                Listening to? Silence

State your honest opinion of the person who sent this to you: Legolas and Aragorn? They're alright, even if one is an elf!

**Do you :**

Get in trouble a lot? No.****

Like your handwriting? Yes****

Want to get married? Not right now.

Want any kids? Never given it much thought.****

Get along with your family? Yes.

Believe in destiny/fate? Of course.

**What :**

What are you really scared of? Nothing!

Did you do yesterday? Constructed one new tunnel.

Is the first thing you notice about the opposite sex? Beard.

Best experience? Seeing the Glittering Caves for the first time.

Worst experience? Many. (Find Moria full of dead Dwarves is very high on the list.)****

Worst feeling in world? See above.

Best feeling in world? Striking Mithril.

Best habit? What kind of a question is this?

Worst habit? Rashness?

Worst way to die? Killed by orcs (in anyway).

Best way to die? Of old age.

Was the scariest moment of your life? Balrog in Moria.

Colour would you dye your hair, if you could? Blue.

Is better, having brothers or sisters? No idea.

Is the first thing you think when you wake up in the morning? Oh no, I didn't fall asleep with my axe _again_

Do you do most often when you are bored? Mine.

Is the most annoying thing people ask/tell you? Not sure.

Future sons name? Never given it much thought.

Future daughters name? Never given it much thought.

What is your ideal job? Miner.

Is the craziest thing you've ever done? Made friends with an elf.

Is on       your bedroom walls? Rock, although that's really more what they're made out of.

                your bed? Pillows, etc.

Was the last thing you said? Oh no, not a messenger from Aragorn again.

What is the weather like? Am inside cave.

What would you change about yourself? Life expectancy.

Do you dream about? Glitter...caves...

**Who : **

Do you admire? Galadriel, my father.

Do you consider to be your closest friend? Legolas

Makes you happy? Friends****

Are you courting? no

Would you like to meet, dead or alive? Galadriel

Do you want to make love to? No-one, at the moment.

Is the last man/woman you were with? It wouldn't mean anything to you if I put their name here, because you don't know them.****

Knows your deep secrets? Not a lot of people.

Do you prefer: males or females? Males...but females for other things.

Did you get this survey from? Aragorn and Legolas.

Is your hero? Not one specific person.

**People you know:**

Loudest? Me?

Shyest? Frodo

Smartest? Galadriel

Prettiest? Galadriel

Weirdest? Galadriel and Gandalf.

Known the longest? Galadriel, my parents

**Have you : **

In the last 7 days:

                Cried? No

                Rode a horse? No, never!

                Slain something? No

                Kissed someone? No

                Hugged someone? Yes

                Hit someone? No

                Met someone new? Yes, the messenger.

                Got completely rat arsed? huh?

                Laughed? Yes.

Ever smoked weed? Not a smoker.

Ever done mushrooms? Done what with them?

Been convicted of a crime? No.

Been to Gondor? Yes

Been to Mordor? Yes

Loved somebody so much it made you cry? Yes

Been in a battle? Yes.****

Broke a bone? Yes.

Cheated on anyone? No.

Come close to dying? Not that often

Ever been in love? Not sure.

Ever had sex? Yes

And how old were you when you lost 'it'? it? (I'm with Legolas on this one)

Ever been so drunk you blacked out? Who hasn't?

Wanted to hook up with a friend? Never! How dare you insinuate.

Cut your hair? No

Got anything pierced? Yes

Got a tattoo? No

Ever had: 

                An elf? Yes

                A human? No

                A hobbit? No

                A dwarf? Yes

                Stitches? Yes.

                A Bloody nose? Yes.

                Cracked ribs? No.

                Loss of limbs? No****

**Favourite**** :**

Number(s)? 7

Place to be alone? My cave.

Smell(s)? Hot metal and steam.

Possession? Three strands of Galadriel's hair.

Day of the week? None

Word? word?

Day of the year? None.

Flower(s)? Flowers aren't really my thing.

Beverage? Good dwarf brew.

Sport? Axe tossing.****

Place to visit? Erebor.

Colours? Grey, Silver.

Jewelry? Oh, lots, too many to list here.****

Season? Autumn.****

**Last Person Who... **

Told you off? No idea.

Slept in your bed? Me.

Witnessed you crying? No idea.

Cause you to cry? No idea.

You shared a meal with? Me.****

You received mail off (before this)? Aragorn.

**This or that**

Storms: lovely or frightening? lovely

Indoor pool or river/lake/etc.? Indoor pool.

Night or day? Night

Sun or rain? Sun

Kisses or hugs? Kisses.

When did you cry the most? No idea.

When were you last injured? (and what was the injury?) No idea.

When was the last time you bathed? Earlier.

Are you too shy to ask someone out? No.


	7. 4A Celebrían the trusted wife

**General Questions:**

Date? (S.R. please) 14 Forelithe 1467

Name(s)? Celebrían

Where you named after anyone? No

Parents names? Galadriel and Celeborn

Age? For me to know, 3000+

Race? Elf

Height? Tall

Hair colour? Silver

Eye colour? Blue/grey

Where do you live? Valinor

Homeland? Lórien (kind of)

Siblings and their ages? None

Do you want your friends to write back? I don't think I'll send this on to many people****

At the moment:

                                Wearing? Gown

                                Hair is? Pulled back

                                Thinking about? How I'm going to get this sent back to Elladan and Elrohir.

                                Listening to? Elrond reciting some verse.

State your honest opinion of the person who sent this to you: Elladan and Elrohir? They're my dear, dear elflings.

**Do you :**

Get in trouble a lot? No.****

Like your handwriting? Yes.****

Want to get married? I am married.

Want any kids? I have three, and I would have no more for one has already chosen the mortal choice and two have yet to return to me.****

Get along with your family? Yes.

Believe in destiny/fate? A scruffy ranger is King of Gondor? Has to be real.

**What :**

What are you really scared of? Orcs.

Did you do yesterday? Met with Glorfindel.

Is the first thing you notice about the opposite sex? Hair.

Best experience? Seeing Elrond arrive on the ship along with mother.

Worst experience? Arwen choosing to be counted among the mortals.****

Worst feeling in world? Realising you'll never see your child again.

Best feeling in world? Orgasm, I'll agree but wonder why my sons would send their mother something like this. And my, my, their behavior.

Best habit? Well done Eowyn. 

Worst habit? Leaving front door open. Talking to strange elves...

Worst way to die? At the hand of an Orc. (with my sons on this one)

Best way to die? E²!!! But that doesn't sound all too bad.

Was the scariest moment of your life? Orc attack *shudders*

Colour would you dye your hair, if you could? Brown/Black

Is better, having brothers or sisters? I don't know, I would have liked a sister though.

Is the first thing you think when you wake up in the morning? Is it Elrond? 

Do you do most often when you are bored? Visit Glorfindel or Idril. Sometimes see Gil-galad (but not much since Elrond arrived)

Is the most annoying thing people ask/tell you? It's an annoying sentence within itself.

Future sons name? I've already got two sons, Elladan and Elrohir.

Future daughters name? I already have a daughter, Arwen.

What is your ideal job? Ok, I, Celebrían am crossing this one out. 

Is the craziest thing you've ever done? Not sure.

Is on       your bedroom walls? stuff

                your bed? Nothing at the moment.

Was the last thing you said? "This'll only take a minute"

What is the weather like? Decent, some clouds.

What would you change about yourself? Bit taller.

Do you dream about? Naked Elves, Elrond mainly, (ever so glad the people from Imladris arrived, although it does cramp ones style)

**Who : **

Do you admire? Naneth.

Do you consider to be your closest friend? Idril.

Makes you happy? Elrond and Glor****

Are you courting? No.

Would you like to meet, dead or alive? Arwen.

Do you want to make love to? Elrond (Glorfindel doesn't look too bad though, and what an elf!)

Is the last man/woman you were with? Elrond.****

Knows your deep secrets? My mother (damned mind reader)

Do you prefer: males or females? Males (but females for talking to)

Did you get this survey from? Elladan and Elrohir

Is your hero? Naneth.

**People you know:**

Loudest? 

Shyest? 

Smartest? 

Prettiest? 

Weirdest? 

Known the longest? 

Yeah Aragorn, crap section.

**Have you : **

In the last 7 days:

                Cried? No

                Rode a horse? No

                Slain something? No

                Kissed someone? Yes

                Hugged someone? Yes

                Hit someone? Maybe.

                Met someone new? No.

                Got completely rat arsed? Not recently.

                Laughed? Yes.

Ever smoked weed? No.

Ever done mushrooms? Yes, that's what Lórien's famous for and ada knows it. 

Been convicted of a crime? No.

Been to Gondor? No.

Been to Mordor? No.

Loved somebody so much it made you cry? Yes.

Been in a battle? No.****

Broke a bone? Yes.

Cheated on anyone? No! I love my golden haired elf.

Come close to dying? Yes : (

Ever been in love? And in lust.

Ever had sex? That's it, I'm crossing off the stupid question.

And how old were you when you lost 'it'? You know, I can't even remember...

Ever been so drunk you blacked out? Yes.

Wanted to hook up with a friend? Depends how you define 'friend'.

Cut your hair? Just the odd trim.

Got anything pierced? Yes (and it's not for you to know where!)

Got a tattoo? No.

Ever had: 

                An elf? Yes

                A human? Yes

                A hobbit? No

                A dwarf? No

                Stitches? Yes.

                A Bloody nose? Yes.

                Cracked ribs? Yes.

                Loss of limbs? No. I'm def. crossing this out.****

**Favourite**** :**

Number(s)? 3        

Place to be alone? Nowhere imparticular.

Smell(s)? Oranges

Possession? My garden.

Day of the week? stupid question

Word? naneth.

Day of the year? another quite stupid question 

Flower(s)? Petunia

Beverage? Valinor wine.

Sport? Not all that keen on sports.****

Place to visit? I'm happy where I am.

Colours? White, Blue and Gold.

Jewellery? yep, not this question.****

Season? Spring****

**Last Person Who... **

Told you off? Don't know.

Slept in your bed? Elrond.

Witnessed you crying? Don't know.

Cause you to cry? Don't know.

You shared a meal with? Idril.****

You received mail off (before this)? Naneth, a warning about Glorfindel I think.

**This or that**

Storms: lovely or frightening? Lovely

Indoor pool or river/lake/etc.? River

Night or day? Day

Sun or rain? Sun

Kisses or hugs? Kisses

When did you cry the most?Stupid questions.

When were you last injured? (and what was the injury?) Can't remember.

When was the last time you bathed? Last night.

Are you too shy to ask someone out? I was, but I have no need now.


	8. 4B Faramir some people

**General Questions:**

Date? (S.R. please) 11 Astron 1467

Name(s)? Faramir

Where you named after anyone? No, but probably a play on 'Boromir'.

Parents names? Findulas and Denethor II

Age? 50

Race? Gondorian 

Height? Tall-ish

Hair colour? Dark

Eye colour? Blue

Where do you live? Ithilien

Homeland? Gondor

Siblings and their ages? Boromir, deceased.

Do you want your friends to write back? Probably will.****

At the moment:

                                Wearing? Not much.

                                Hair is? Got bits stuck in it.

                                Thinking about? How it's hurting to sit here, rather sore.

                                Listening to? Eowyn talking in her sleep, seems a pleasant dream, keeps muttering about blond hair.

State your honest opinion of the person who sent this to you: Legolas and Aragorn? They knew my brother, all right with me.

**Do you :**

Get in trouble a lot? No****

Like your handwriting? Yes****

Want to get married? Married to Eowyn.

Want any kids? Oh, I'd love children!****

Get along with your family? Well, all there is is Eowyn and we get along more than fine.

Believe in destiny/fate? Eowyn killed the Witch-King, didn't she?

**What :**

What are you really scared of? my father, esp. after he tried to burn me alive.

Did you do yesterday? Slept in.

Is the first thing you notice about the opposite sex? Chest.

Best experience? Just a minute ago.

Worst experience? Losing a brother.****

Worst feeling in world? Being second best.

Best feeling in world? Orgasm, yeah, I think everyone is with Eowyn with this one.

Best habit? This is a stupid question, I'm deleting it, so ha on you! I'm with my wife.

Worst habit? Over or under thinking things.

Worst way to die? Being burned alive.

Best way to die? With both eyes open, so you know you've died.

Was the scariest moment of your life? Lots.

Colour would you dye your hair, if you could? Blond, think Eowyn likes blond hair.

Is better, having brothers or sisters? Well, seeing as I only have a brother, I'd say brother. with Eowyn.

Is the first thing you think when you wake up in the morning? God I'm sore.

Do you do most often when you are bored? Look for Eowyn.

Is the most annoying thing people ask/tell you? I don't like this question.

Future sons name? I was thinking Boromir, in honour of my brother.

Future daughters name? Think Eowyn likes the name Farwyn, nice enough if you ask me.

What is your ideal job? Prince of Ithilien.

Is the craziest thing you've ever done? Married Eowyn? (she'll kill me if she sees this)

Is on       your bedroom walls? Paint. we live in same room

                your bed? A sleeping and naked Eowyn.

Was the last thing you said? AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

What is the weather like? Not left bed today.

What would you change about yourself? Not too many things.

Do you dream about? Naked Eowyn. Told you she dreamt about Blond hair.          

**Who : **

Do you admire? Boromir, my brave brother.

Do you consider to be your closest friend? Aragorn?

Makes you happy? Naked Eowyn.****

Are you courting? wonder why Eowyn put yes. No.

Would you like to meet, dead or alive? Boromir.

Do you want to make love to? Leg? She wants to make love to my leg? Me: Eowyn.

Is the last man/woman you were with? Eowyn.****

Knows your deep secrets? Eowyn.

Do you prefer: males or females? females.

Did you get this survey from? Legolas and Aragorn. (well, this is a copy of Eowyn's, so technically her as well.)

Is your hero? Boromir.

**People you know:**

Loudest? 

Shyest? 

Smartest? 

Prettiest? 

Weirdest? 

Known the longest? 

decided this bit was silly as well. my smart wife

**Have you : **

In the last 7 days:

                Cried? No

                Rode a horse? No actually.

                Slain something? Nothing.

                Kissed someone? Yes

                Hugged someone? Yes

                Hit someone? No

                Met someone new? No

                Got completely rat arsed? She got completely rat arsed with Legolas? What does that even mean? Must research this.

                Laughed? Yes.

Ever smoked weed? No.

Ever done mushrooms? Done mushrooms? I've eaten mushrooms, but 'done' them?

Been convicted of a crime? Never

Been to Gondor? Grew up there.

Been to Mordor? Never.

Loved somebody so much it made you cry? Yes.

Been in a battle? Yes.****

Broke a bone? Yes.

Cheated on anyone? Awfully protective, isn't she? And no, never.

Come close to dying? Father and arrow.

Ever been in love? Yes.

Ever had sex? Yes.

And how old were you when you lost 'it'? 15.

Ever been so drunk you blacked out? Yes

Wanted to hook up with a friend? No.

Cut your hair? Yes.

Got anything pierced? No.

Got a tattoo? no.

Ever had: 

                An elf? No, wait, when did Eowyn have an elf? I know I married a virgin, when was this elf?

                A human? Yes

                A hobbit? No

                A dwarf? No

                Stitches? Yes.

                A Bloody nose? Yes.

                Cracked ribs? Yes.

                Loss of limbs? None.****

**Favourite**** :**

Number(s)? 15

Place to be alone? Our room.

Smell(s)? Not burning wood.

Possession? Eowyn got a bow? I wonder who she got that off. Mine: Well, rephrasing the question, the favourite thing I have is Eowyn, but she's not really a possession.

Day of the week? stupid question

Word? meleth

Day of the year? another quite stupid question 

Flower(s)? Forget-me-nots

Beverage? Ale.

Sport? I thought she liked horse riding, must be the new bow, mine: Fencing.****

Place to visit? Elf must be from the colony, must speak to Legolas about this. Minas Tirith.

Colours? White.

Jewellery? this is what she was doing?!****

Season? Autumn****

**Last Person Who... **

Told you off? Don't know

Slept in your bed? Eowyn

Witnessed you crying? Don't know

Cause you to cry? Don't know

You shared a meal with? Eowyn****

You received mail off (before this)? Aragorn.

**This or that**

Storms: lovely or frightening? Frightening

Indoor pool or river/lake/etc.? Indoor pool

Night or day? Day

Sun or rain? Sun

Kisses or hugs? Hugs

When did you cry the most?Stupid, stupid, stupid

When were you last injured? (and what was the injury?) Just a few moments ago and I'm not mentioning what.

When was the last time you bathed? Just after I got up (A few moments ago, been very busy)

Are you too shy to ask someone out? Somewhat, but luckily I have no need.


	9. 5A Elrond the dramatic answerer

**General Questions:**

Date? (S.R. please) 14 Forelithe 1467

Name(s)? Elrond

Where you named after anyone? No

Parents names? Earendil and Elwing

Age? 6532

Race? HalfElven

Height? Tall.

Hair colour? Dark brown

Eye colour? Grey

Where do you live? Valinor

Homeland? Don't really have one, maybe Imladris? 

Siblings and their ages? Elros, he's dead.

Do you want your friends to write back? I may only send this to one person, so I'm not really interested.****

At the moment:

                                Wearing? 

                                Hair is? 

                                Thinking about? 

                                Listening to? 

State your honest opinion of the person who sent this to you: 

I find this pointless

**Do you :**

Get in trouble a lot? No.****

Like your handwriting? Yes.****

Want to get married? Already married.

Want any kids? Got 3.****

Get along with your family? Yes. 

Believe in destiny/fate? Oh please, you ask me this?

**What :**

What are you really scared of? Nothing. (Well, nothing I'm going to tell you)

Did you do yesterday? Met with Gil-galad.

Is the first thing you notice about the opposite sex? Hair.

Best experience? Oh, I don't know, being born?

Worst experience? Lots.****

Worst feeling in world? Lots, desertion is high on my list.

Best feeling in world? Celebrían! Elladan! Elrohir! (although I'm not disagreeing)

Best habit?

Worst habit? I doo have a tendency to oover exaggerate my voowels

Worst way to die? To fade away.

Best way to die? Deary me, I think having your neck broken.

Was the scariest moment of your life? having to tell Celebrían Arwen was staying.

Colour would you dye your hair, if you could? No colour, I like my hair just the way it is.

Is better, having brothers or sisters? I have no siblings left, but I did only have a brother so I can't comment.

Is the first thing you think when you wake up in the morning? Warm body next to me *content sigh*

Do you do most often when you are bored? Haven't been bored since I arrived here.

Is the most annoying thing people ask/tell you?

Future sons name? Don't plan on anymore children.

Future daughters name? Nope, no more.

What is your ideal job?

Is the craziest thing you've ever done? Goodbye question.

Is on       your bedroom walls?

                your bed? My bed spread.

Was the last thing you said? Hm, I wonder what Celebrían was writing here.

What is the weather like? Pleasant.

What would you change about yourself? Voice.

Do you dream about? None of your business.

**Who : **

Do you admire? Earendil.

Do you consider to be your closest friend? Glorfindel.

Makes you happy? My family.****

Are you courting? No, I'm married.

Would you like to meet, dead or alive? Elros.

Do you want to make love to? "Glorfindel doesn't look too bad though, and what an elf!" ?! what?! This cannot be accepted.

Is the last man/woman you were with? Celebrían.****

Knows your deep secrets? Her mother (damned mind reader)

Do you prefer: males or females? Females...of course.

Did you get this survey from? Technically Celebrían and Elladan and Elrohir (what's all this E² business?)

Is your hero? Don't really have one.

**People you know:**

Loudest? 

Shyest? 

Smartest? 

Prettiest? 

Weirdest? 

Known the longest? 

**Have you : **

In the last 7 days:

                Cried? No

                Rode a horse? No

                Slain something? No

                Kissed someone? Yes

                Hugged someone? Yes

                Hit someone? No.

                Met someone new? Yes.

                Got completely rat arsed? Not at all.

                Laughed? Yes.

Ever smoked weed? Not in the last 1000 years.

Ever done mushrooms? It was Celeborn's fault!.

Been convicted of a crime? No.

Been to Gondor? Yes.

Been to Mordor? Yes.

Loved somebody so much it made you cry? Yes.

Been in a battle? Yes.****

Broke a bone? Yes.

Cheated on anyone? Only in cards.

Come close to dying? Very long time ago.

Ever been in love? Yes.

Ever had sex?

And how old were you when you lost 'it'? Was in First Age.

Ever been so drunk you blacked out? Yes.

Wanted to hook up with a friend? No.

Cut your hair? Yes.

Got anything pierced? Yes (and you really don't want to know where hers is.)

Got a tattoo? No.

Ever had: 

                An elf? Yes

                A human? Yes

                A hobbit? Yes **No**

                A dwarf? No

                Stitches? Yes.

                A Bloody nose? Yes.

                Cracked ribs? Yes.

                Loss of limbs? ****

**Favourite**** :**

Number(s)? 5        

Place to be alone? I can be alone anywhere.

Smell(s)? New parchment smell. 

Possession? Vilya.

Day of the week?

Word? êl

Day of the year?

Flower(s)? Lilies.

Beverage? Oh, I'm not that particular.

Sport? Does chess count as a sport?****

Place to visit? Valinor...wait, I'm already there. Goodbye question.

Colours? Blue.

Jewellery? I happen to like the look of this question: Vilya.****

Season? Autumn.****

**Last Person Who... **

Told you off? Don't know.

Slept in your bed? Me.

Witnessed you crying? Don't know.

Cause you to cry? Don't know.

You shared a meal with? Me.****

You received mail off (before this)? Galadriel, something about Glorfindel.

**This or that**

Storms: lovely or frightening? 

Indoor pool or river/lake/etc.? 

Night or day? 

Sun or rain? 

Kisses or hugs? 

Well ha!****

When did you cry the most?

When were you last injured? (and what was the injury?) Stubbed toe yesterday.

When was the last time you bathed? Am just about to.

Are you too shy to ask someone out? What was Aragorn thinking when he came up with this thing?


	10. 5B Pippin the bored hobbit

**General Questions:**

Date? (S.R. please) 9 Thrimbridge 1467

Name(s)? Peregrin Took

Where you named after anyone? Dunno

Parents names? Paladin II and Eglantine

Age? 41

Race? Hobbit 

Height? The name 'Halfling' pretty much sums it up.

Hair colour? Brown

Eye colour? Blue

Where do you live? The Shire, Tookland.

Homeland? The Shire.

Siblings and their ages? Pervinca, 46, Pimpernel 52 and Pearl 57

Do you want your friends to write back? *shrugs*****

At the moment:

                                Wearing? 

                                Hair is? 

                                Thinking about? 

                                Listening to? 

State your honest opinion of the person who sent this to you: 

BORING! And Faramir, I like Eowyn and all, but you might have a problem.

**Do you :**

Get in trouble a lot? Yes.****

Like your handwriting? BORING!****

Want to get married? Married.

Want any kids? Yes.****

Get along with your family? BORING!

Believe in destiny/fate? BORING!

**What :**

What are you really scared of? Stuff.

Did you do yesterday? Went pillaging.

Is the first thing you notice about the opposite sex? Chest.

Best experience? Dunno.

Worst experience? Dunno.****

Worst feeling in world? Dunno.

Best feeling in world? Dunno. BORING!

Best habit?

Worst habit? Tendency to get into trouble.

Worst way to die? Dying in itself is bad.

Best way to die? Poor Faramir.

Was the scariest moment of your life? Whole Fellowship thing.

Colour would you dye your hair, if you could? Red.

Is better, having brothers or sisters? Neither

Is the first thing you think when you wake up in the morning? I'm hungry.

Do you do most often when you are bored? Eat.

Is the most annoying thing people ask/tell you? BORING! 

Future sons name? Well, seeing as they've got Boromir, I think Faramir.

Future daughters name? Dunno, let Diamond decide.

What is your ideal job? Dunna like work.

Is the craziest thing you've ever done? Followed Frodo.

Is on       your bedroom walls? Stuff.

                your bed? Bed spread.

Was the last thing you said? What's for lunch?

What is the weather like? Ideal.

What would you change about yourself? Height.

Do you dream about? Faramir I really think you have a problem, may I suggest you short list people with blond hair?

**Who : **

Do you admire? Eowyn. (Don't' worry Faramir)

Do you consider to be your closest friend? Merry. 

Makes you happy? Naked Eowyn.****

Are you courting? No.

Would you like to meet, dead or alive? Boromir.

Do you want to make love to? Faramir, think what else begins with 'Leg'

Is the last man/woman you were with? Diamond.****

Knows your deep secrets? Merry

Do you prefer: males or females? females.

Did you get this survey from? Legolas and Aragorn, Eowyn and Faramir, oh and Gimli

Is your hero? Boromir.

**People you know:**

Loudest? 

Shyest? 

Smartest? 

Prettiest? 

Weirdest? 

Known the longest? 

**Have you : **

In the last 7 days:

                Cried? No

                Rode a horse? No.

                Slain something? No.

                Kissed someone? Yes

                Hugged someone? Yes

                Hit someone? No

                Met someone new? No

                Got completely rat arsed? No. And Faramir, I'd be worried if I was you.

                Laughed? Yes.

Ever smoked weed? Yesh!

Ever done mushrooms? Yes!

Been convicted of a crime? Nearly.

Been to Gondor? Yes.

Been to Mordor? No.

Loved somebody so much it made you cry? Yes.

Been in a battle? Yes.****

Broke a bone? Yes.

Cheated on anyone? No and Faramir, that might just be guilt y'know.

Come close to dying? Yes

Ever been in love? Yes.

Ever had sex? Yes.

And how old were you when you lost 'it'? In my Teens.

Ever been so drunk you blacked out? Yes

Wanted to hook up with a friend? No.

Cut your hair? Yes.

Got anything pierced? No.

Got a tattoo? no.

Ever had: 

                An elf? *shakes head in disbelief at Faramir* No.

                A human? No.

                A hobbit? Yes.

                A dwarf? *cough* Yes.

                Stitches? Yes.

                A Bloody nose? Yes.

                Cracked ribs? No.

                Loss of limbs? None.****

**Favourite**** :**

Number(s)? 6

Place to be alone? Don't like being alone.

Smell(s)? BORING!

Possession? BORING!

Day of the week?

Word? BORING!

Day of the year?

Flower(s)? BORING!

Beverage? Ale!!!

Sport? BORING!****

Place to visit? *can't believe Faramir* BORING!

Colours? BORING!

Jewellery? ****

Season? BORING!****

**Last Person Who... **

Told you off? Don't know

Slept in your bed? Eowyn

Witnessed you crying? Don't know

Cause you to cry? Don't know

You shared a meal with? Eowyn****

You received mail off (before this)? Aragorn.

**This or that**

Storms: lovely or frightening? Frightening

Indoor pool or river/lake/etc.? Indoor pool

Night or day? Day

Sun or rain? Sun

Kisses or hugs? Hugs

When did you cry the most?

When were you last injured? (and what was the injury?) Just a few moments ago and I'm not mentioning what.

When was the last time you bathed? Just after I got up (A few moments ago, been very busy)

Are you too shy to ask someone out? Somewhat, but luckily I have no need.

BORING! (and too long, got hungry doing it!)

p.s. Sorry Legolas and Eowyn, poor Faramir though.


	11. 6A Glorfindel that rat!

**General Questions:**

Date? (S.R. please) 15 Forelithe 1467

Name(s)? Glorfindel.

Where you named after anyone? Not sure.

Parents names? Why did you have to bring _them_ up?

Age? Old, typical Elrond, show off his full age, there are older people!

Race? Noldo Elf

Height? As tall as Elrond.

Hair colour? Golden (can't you tell?)

Eye colour? Blue.

Where do you live? Valinor

Homeland? Lots of places have played homeland, what kind of a question is that? 

Siblings and their ages? None.

Do you want your friends to write back? Yes.****

At the moment:

                                Wearing? Robes.

                                Hair is? Flowing free. 

                                Thinking about? Why Aragorn made this.

                                Listening to? Someone screaming 'Beleg, by the Valar, Beleg' next door, and a lot of other...noises. 

State your honest opinion of the person who sent this to you: Bah. He finds it pointless, does he? Well, I think it's relevant.

**Do you :**

Get in trouble a lot? Yes.****

Like your handwriting? Yes.****

Want to get married? Not at all. Why would I want to get married?

Want any kids? None, already have Elladan and Elrohir acting like mini me's****

Get along with your family? No.

Believe in destiny/fate? I believe I said he wouldn't be killed by a man.

**What :**

What are you really scared of? Husbands.

Did you do yesterday? Saw Celebrían again.

Is the first thing you notice about the opposite sex? Chest...and hair.

Best experience? *shrugs*

Worst experience? Dying.****

Worst feeling in world? A cold bed.

Best feeling in world? Oh, an orgasm, definitely.

Best habit?

Worst habit? I, unlike the twins, never forget the elleth's names.

Worst way to die? In a fight with a balrog, trust me on this one.

Best way to die? Is there no-one here who would list in bed asleep of old age?

Was the scariest moment of your life? Balrog incident and bad trip with Elrond.

Colour would you dye your hair, if you could? If I dyed my hair I'd have to change my name.

Is better, having brothers or sisters? n/a

Is the first thing you think when you wake up in the morning? Please let it be female.

Do you do most often when you are bored? There's enough people around here to keep me entertained for a long while.

Is the most annoying thing people ask/tell you?

Future sons name? I never get a chance to name them.

Future daughters name? Again, not really allowed to name them.

What is your ideal job?

Is the craziest thing you've ever done? 

Is on       your bedroom walls? 

                your bed? Well, nothing, my bed broke yesterday, I'm waiting for a replacement.

Was the last thing you said? "Will you please be quiet in there!"

What is the weather like? It's a warm night.

What would you change about yourself? Nothing.

Do you dream about? Oh, must remember to ask Elrond about his dreams now. 

**Who : **

Do you admire? Myself.

Do you consider to be your closest friend? Err, Elrond?

Makes you happy? Elleth's.****

Are you courting? Not one person.

Would you like to meet, dead or alive? Lúthien, most beautiful they say?

Do you want to make love to? Oh dear, mad Elrond, and lots of people, but may as well add to Elrond's fury: Celebrían.

Is the last man/woman you were with? Celebrían. *runs like hell*****

Knows your deep secrets? You lot now.

Do you prefer: males or females? Females!

Did you get this survey from? Celebrían, Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir.

Is your hero? Me.

**People you know:**

Loudest? 

Shyest? 

Smartest? 

Prettiest? 

Weirdest? 

Known the longest? 

**Have you : **

In the last 7 days:

                Cried? No

                Rode a horse? Yes

                Slain something? No

                Kissed someone? Yes

                Hugged someone? Yes

                Hit someone? No.

                Met someone new? Yes.

                Got completely rat arsed? Yes.

                Laughed? Yes.

Ever smoked weed? Yes.

Ever done mushrooms? Yes, quite a few times, I'm shocked there's nothing here compared to Lórien.

Been convicted of a crime? No.

Been to Gondor? Yes.

Been to Mordor? Yes.

Loved somebody so much it made you cry? Yes.

Been in a battle? Yes.****

Broke a bone? Yes.

Cheated on anyone? Several people.

Come close to dying? I _did _die.

Ever been in love? Yes.

Ever had sex?

And how old were you when you lost 'it'? As Glorfindel#1 or #2?

Ever been so drunk you blacked out? Yes.

Wanted to hook up with a friend? Only my female ones.

Cut your hair? Yes.

Got anything pierced? No.

Got a tattoo? Yes. 

Ever had: 

                An elf? Yes

                A human? Yes

                A hobbit? Yes

                A dwarf? Yes (what can I say, I get around.)

                Stitches? Yes.

                A Bloody nose? Yes.

                Cracked ribs? Yes.

                Loss of limbs? ****

**Favourite**** :**

Number(s)? 3, or 5, 8's good too.       

Place to be alone? I prefer company.

Smell(s)?  My shampoo *sniffs hair*

Possession? Just because you keep showing of your faulty ring!

Day of the week?

Word? elleth!

Day of the year?

Flower(s)? Roses.

Beverage? Something I share with Elrond, I'll drink anything, nearly.

Sport? Just turned into cross-country running.****

Place to visit?

Colours? Gold.

Jewellery? Just put in there so Aragorn could say 'Ring of Barahir'****

Season? Summer****

**Last Person Who... **

Told you off? 

Slept in your bed? 

Witnessed you crying? 

Cause you to cry? 

You shared a meal with? ****

You received mail off (before this)?  warning people about _me?_

**This or that**

Storms: lovely or frightening? 

Indoor pool or river/lake/etc.? 

Night or day? Night

Sun or rain? Both

Kisses or hugs? Kisses

Lust or love? Lust new question by me!

When did you cry the most?

When were you last injured? (and what was the injury?) Do nail marks count?

When was the last time you bathed?

Are you too shy to ask someone out?

You can't say I wasn't honest. *starts packing things*


	12. 6B Merry such a short attention span

Faramir, Pippin said to tell you he's sorry and he forgot to change one of the answers so it still reads 'Naked Eowyn' It wasn't til I pointed it out that he noticed the mistake.****

**General Questions:**

Date? (S.R. please) 13 Thrimbridge 1467

Name(s)? Meriadoc Brandybuck

Where you named after anyone? Dunno

Parents names? Saradoc and Esmeralda

Age? 49

Race? Hobbit 

Height? Taller than most hobbits.

Hair colour? Brown

Eye colour? Blue

Where do you live? The Shire.

Homeland? The Shire.

Siblings and their ages? none.

Do you want your friends to write back? Ok.****

At the moment:

                                Wearing? 

                                Hair is? 

                                Thinking about? 

                                Listening to? 

State your honest opinion of the person who sent this to you: 

**Do you :**

Get in trouble a lot? Yes.****

Like your handwriting?****

Want to get married? Married.

Want any kids? Yes.****

Get along with your family? Yes.

Believe in destiny/fate? Yes.

**What :**

What are you really scared of? Think I'm telling you lot?

Did you do yesterday? Saw Sam.

Is the first thing you notice about the opposite sex? Dunno

Best experience? Dunno.

Worst experience? Dunno.****

Worst feeling in world? Dunno.

Best feeling in world? Dunno. 

Best habit?

Worst habit? **NOT FINISHING THINGS**

Worst way to die? 

Best way to die? 

Was the scariest moment of your life? 

Colour would you dye your hair, if you could? 

Is better, having brothers or sisters? 

Is the first thing you think when you wake up in the morning? 

Do you do most often when you are bored? 

Is the most annoying thing people ask/tell you?

Future sons name? 

Future daughters name? 

What is your ideal job? 

Is the craziest thing you've ever done? 

Is on       your bedroom walls?

                your bed? 

Was the last thing you said? 

What is the weather like? 

What would you change about yourself? 

Do you dream about?

**Who : **

Do you admire? 

Do you consider to be your closest friend? 

Makes you happy? ****

Are you courting? 

Would you like to meet, dead or alive? 

Do you want to make love to? 

Is the last man/woman you were with? ****

Knows your deep secrets?

Do you prefer: males or females? 

Did you get this survey from? 

Is your hero? 

**People you know:**

Loudest? 

Shyest? 

Smartest? 

Prettiest? 

Weirdest? 

Known the longest? 

**Have you : **

In the last 7 days:

                Cried?

                Rode a horse? 

                Slain something? 

                Kissed someone? 

                Hugged someone? 

                Hit someone? 

                Met someone new? 

                Got completely rat arsed? 

                Laughed? 

Ever smoked weed? 

Ever done mushrooms? 

Been convicted of a crime? 

Been to Gondor? 

Been to Mordor?

Loved somebody so much it made you cry? 

Been in a battle? ****

Broke a bone? 

Cheated on anyone? 

Come close to dying?

Ever been in love? 

Ever had sex? 

And how old were you when you lost 'it'? 

Ever been so drunk you blacked out? 

Wanted to hook up with a friend? 

Cut your hair? 

Got anything pierced?

Got a tattoo? 

Ever had: 

                An elf? 

                A human? 

                A hobbit?

                A dwarf? 

                Stitches? 

                A Bloody nose? 

                Cracked ribs? 

                Loss of limbs? 

**Favourite**** :**

Number(s)?

Place to be alone? 

Smell(s)? 

Possession? 

Day of the week?

Word? 

Day of the year?

Flower(s)? 

Beverage? 

Sport? ****

Place to visit? !

Colours? 

Jewellery? ****

Season? ****

**Last Person Who... **

Told you off? Don't know

Slept in your bed? Eowyn

Witnessed you crying? Don't know

Cause you to cry? Don't know

You shared a meal with? Eowyn****

You received mail off (before this)? Aragorn.

**This or that**

Storms: lovely or frightening? Frightening

Indoor pool or river/lake/etc.? Indoor pool

Night or day? Day

Sun or rain? Sun

Kisses or hugs? Hugs

When did you cry the most?

When were you last injured? (and what was the injury?) Just a few moments ago and I'm not mentioning what.

When was the last time you bathed? Just after I got up (A few moments ago, been very busy)

Are you too shy to ask someone out? Somewhat, but luckily I have no need.


	13. 7A Gil galad the implicated

**General Questions:**

Date? (S.R. please) 16 Forelithe 1467

Name(s)? Ereinion Gil-galad

Where you named after anyone? No

Parents names? Fingon

Age? Speaking of Elrond (and Glorfindel that rat, none of it's true.)

Race? Noldo Elf

Height? Tall

Hair colour? Brown

Eye colour? Grey.

Where do you live? Valinor

Homeland?

Siblings and their ages? None.

Do you want your friends to write back? I may not be there to receive the replies.****

At the moment:

                                Wearing? Robes.

                                Hair is? Brown

                                Thinking about? How that rat Glorfindel could accuse me of something I've never done. Well, not, _never _done, but, ah this is                                 making it worse for myself.

                                Listening to? My own thoughts.

State your honest opinion of the person who sent this to you: Celebrían: an enchanting person Glorfindel: A rat Elrond: A _very very _old, dear and close friend.

**Do you :**

Get in trouble a lot? Not _recently_****

Like your handwriting?****

Want to get married? Er, if I say 'yes' do you think it'll sort the Elrond problem?

Want any kids? Not really.****

Get along with your family? Er, yes?

Believe in destiny/fate? Why not.

**What :**

What are you really scared of? Elrond (at least at the moment)

Did you do yesterday? I hate to say this but, saw Celebrían and Idril.

Is the first thing you notice about the opposite sex? I'm contemplating celibacy.

Best experience? I don't want to say.

Worst experience? Dying.****

Worst feeling in world? Dying.

Best feeling in world? It'll make me look really bad.

Best habit?

Worst habit? Not sure.

Worst way to die? At hand of Sauron.

Best way to die? There's a best way to die?

Was the scariest moment of your life? Well, it will be the next time I see Elrond, it wasn't me, I swear, I haven't done anything with Celebrían for ages!

Colour would you dye your hair, if you could? I'd rather curl it.

Is better, having brothers or sisters? Don't know.

Is the first thing you think when you wake up in the morning? not anything sexual: celibate (well, am now)

Do you do most often when you are bored? Write memo's.

Is the most annoying thing people ask/tell you?

Future sons name? Don't really want children.

Future daughters name? See above.

What is your ideal job?

Is the craziest thing you've ever done? 

Is on       your bedroom walls?

                your bed? Me, I'm sitting on it to write this.

Was the last thing you said? "That Slimy rat!"

What is the weather like? Sunny.

What would you change about yourself? I want curly hair.

Do you dream about? **not **sex.

**Who : **

Do you admire? Elrond *grins*

Do you consider to be your closest friend? Elrond and previously Glorfindel

Makes you happy? my friends.****

Are you courting? No-one.

Would you like to meet, dead or alive? Eru.

Do you want to make love to? No-one. Am now a celibate, remember?

Is the last man/woman you were with? I'd prefer not to say, cause it might make certain people angrier.****

Knows your deep secrets? Glorfindel, that little runt.

Do you prefer: males or females? Males for their company, now.

Did you get this survey from? Celebrían, Elrond, Glorfindel.

Is your hero? Er, I don't have one?

**People you know:**

Loudest? 

Shyest? 

Smartest? 

Prettiest? 

Weirdest? 

Known the longest? 

**Have you : **

In the last 7 days:

                Cried? No

                Rode a horse? Yes

                Slain something? No

                Kissed someone? No.

                Hugged someone? Yes

                Hit someone? No.

                Met someone new? No.

                Got completely rat arsed? No.

                Laughed? Yes.

Ever smoked weed? Yes.

Ever done mushrooms? Only once or twice, with Glorfindel in the Second Age.

Been convicted of a crime? No.

Been to Gondor? Yes.

Been to Mordor? Yes.

Loved somebody so much it made you cry? Yes.

Been in a battle? Yes.****

Broke a bone? Yes.

Cheated on anyone? Never!

Come close to dying? I _did _die.

Ever been in love? Yes.

Ever had sex?

And how old were you when you lost 'it'? I am oblivious to all of your modern terms. Ok, maybe not, but let's not say.

Ever been so drunk you blacked out? Yes.

Wanted to hook up with a friend? Never.

Cut your hair? Yes

Got anything pierced? Yes

Got a tattoo? Yes

Ever had: 

                An elf? Yes

                A human? Yes

                A hobbit? No

                A dwarf? No

                Stitches? Yes.

                A Bloody nose? Yes.

                Cracked ribs? Yes.

                Loss of limbs? ****

**Favourite**** :**

Number(s)? 1        

Place to be alone? Anywhere.

Smell(s)?  Freshly cooked pastries.

Possession?

Day of the week?

Word? Celeb

Day of the year?

Flower(s)? Elanor.

Beverage? A fine wine.

Sport? Think mine may change to that. ****

Place to visit?

Colours? Blue and gold.

Jewellery? ****

Season? Spring****

**Last Person Who... **

Told you off? 

Slept in your bed? 

Witnessed you crying? 

Cause you to cry? 

You shared a meal with? ****

You received mail off (before this)? 

**This or that**

Storms: lovely or frightening? 

Indoor pool or river/lake/etc.? 

Night or day? Day

Sun or rain? Sun

Kisses or hugs? Hugs.

Lust or love? Love.

When did you cry the most?

When were you last injured? Nothing recently.

When was the last time you bathed?

Are you too shy to ask someone out?

Think I'm done, just going to go after Glorfindel for a few weeks, months, Ages. Namarie!


	14. 7B Samwise the, er, randy?

General Questions: Date? (S.R. please) 11 Thrimbridge 1467 Name(s)? Samwise Gamgee Where you named after anyone? No. Parents names? Hamfast Gamgee and Bell Goodchild Age? 50 (Same age as Faramir...But I look better for my age) Race? Hobbit Height? 3ft7 Hair colour? Brown Eye colour? Blue Where do you live? The Shire, Hobbiton (am Mayor of said place) Homeland? The Shire. Siblings and their ages? Do you want your friends to write back? I hope Mr. Frodo does...when I figure out how to send this to him. At the moment:  
Wearing?  
Hair is?  
Thinking about?  
Listening to? State your honest opinion of the person who sent this to you: Poor Faramir, although Pippin, if you go about tell other people's wives... I may just have to tell yours...and Merry's.  
  
Do you : Get in trouble a lot? Never. Like your handwriting? Want to get married? *preens* I am married! Want any kids? Lots and lots more than the lots and lots that I've already got. Get along with your family? Yes. Believe in destiny/fate? Yes.  
  
What : What are you really scared of? Water. Did you do yesterday? Sat behind desk and made decisions. Is the first thing you notice about the opposite sex? Feet. Best experience? Meeting Mr. Frodo. Worst experience? Quest. Worst feeling in world? Despair. Best feeling in world? Seeing Mr. Frodo, well, I will see him again one day! You mark my words! Best habit? Worst habit? Call Rosie 'Frodo' at v. bad moments. Worst way to die? Starvation. Best way to die? I like living. Was the scariest moment of your life? In Mt. Doom. Colour would you dye your hair, if you could? Dark brown. Is better, having brothers or sisters? Sisters, you can do their hair and all other cool stuff. Is the first thing you think when you wake up in the morning? *sighs* I wonder what Frodo's doing right now. Do you do most often when you are bored? Write letters to Frodo, even though he can't get them. Is the most annoying thing people ask/tell you? Future sons name? Bilbo Future daughters name? Primrose What is your ideal job? Mayor, or Garderner. Is the craziest thing you've ever done? Went on quest. Is on your bedroom walls? Paint.  
your bed? Matress. Was the last thing you said? No! Goldilocks! Don't put that...*flush* down the toilet. What is the weather like? Sunny. What would you change about yourself? Relationship to Frodo. Do you dream about? Bad Pippin! Let him sort his own problems!  
  
Who : Do you admire? Mr. Frodo Do you consider to be your closest friend? Rosie. Makes you happy? Pippin! Did you just forget to change Faramir's answers? Are you courting? Married. Would you like to meet, dead or alive? Mr. Frodo. Do you want to make love to? Rosie. Is the last man/woman you were with? Rosie. Knows your deep secrets? Rosie. Do you prefer: males or females? feMales Did you get this survey from? Lots of people. Is your hero? Mr. Frodo.  
  
People you know: Loudest? Shyest? Smartest? Prettiest? Weirdest? Known the longest?  
  
Have you : In the last 7 days:  
Cried? No  
Rode a horse? No.  
Slain something? No.  
Kissed someone? Yes  
Hugged someone? Yes  
Hit someone? No  
Met someone new? No  
Got completly rat arsed? No.  
Laughed? Yes.  
  
Ever smoked weed? Shireweed? Yes. Ever done mushrooms? No. Been convicted of a crime? No. Been to Gondor? Yes. Been to Mordor? Yes. : ( Loved somebody so much it made you cry? Yes. Been in a battle? Yes. (Well, I'd call it a battle.) Broke a bone? Yes. Cheated on anyone? No! I wasn't married to Rosie at the time! I mean, er...n-no. Come close to dying? Yes. Ever been in love? Yes. Ever had sex? Yes. And how old were you when you lost 'it'? None of your business. Ever been so drunk you blacked out? No. Wanted to hook up with a friend? Yes. NO Cut your hair? Yes. Got anything pierced? No. Got a tatoo? No. Ever had:  
An elf? No.  
A human? No.  
A hobbit? Yes.  
A dwarf? No.  
Stiches? Yes.  
A Bloody nose? Yes.  
Cracked ribs? No.  
Loss of limbs? No.  
  
Favourite : Number(s)? 3 Place to be alone? I prefer company. Smell(s)? Morning Dew (if that has a smell) Possesion? Red Book. Day of the week? Word? Baggins. Day of the year? Flower(s)? Elanor, Primrose, NOT Lobelia. Beverage? Water. Sport? Not all that keen on sports. Place to visit? Gondor. Colours? Green and Yellow. Jewellery? Season? Summer  
  
Last Person Who... Told you off? Don't know Slept in your bed? Eowyn Witnessed you crying? Don't know Cause you to cry? Don't know You shared a meal with? Eowyn You received mail off (before this)? Aragorn.  
  
This or that Storms: lovely or frightening? Frightening Indoor pool or river/lake/etc.? Indoor pool Night or day? Day Sun or rain? Sun Kisses or hugs? Hugs  
  
When did you cry the most? When were you last injured? (and what was the injury?) Just a few moments ago and I'm not mentioning what. When was the last time you bathed? Just after I got up (A few moments ago, been very busy) Are you too shy to ask someone out? Somewhat, but luckily I have no need. 


	15. 8A Galadriel why doesn't Gilgalad ever t...

General Questions: Date? (S.R. please) 19 Forelithe 1467 Name(s)? Galadriel. Where you named after anyone? The tree? Parents names? Earwen and Finarfin Age? Older than the elves that dare mess challenge cause problems for my daughter are! Race? Noldo. Height? 6ft4 Hair colour? As golden as the light from Laurelin. Eye colour? Blue. Where do you live? Valinor (Tol Eressa if you're going to be picky) Homeland? Siblings and their ages? Finrod Felagund, dead, Orodreth, dead, Aegnor, dead, Angrod, dead. Do you want your friends to write back? No. At the moment:  
Wearing? Robes.  
Hair is? Much longer than yours.  
Thinking about? The fact that I warned Celebrían about Glorfindel.  
Listening to? Gil-galad and Glorfindel, fight and blame each  
other for the mess they're in. Oh, did I mention I have VERY  
good hearing? State your honest opinion of the person who sent this to you: Celebrían: my daughter Glorfindel: a corrupter Elrond: A VERY good son-in-law. Gil-galad a washed up ex-king. Who's also a rat.  
  
Do you : Get in trouble a lot? No. Like your handwriting? Want to get married? Silly, silly Gil-galad.it's not Elrond he should be worried about. Want any kids? Have one, one enough. Get along with your family? Most of them are dead, so yes. Believe in destiny/fate? Of course.  
  
What : What are you really scared of? No-one, people should fear me. Did you do yesterday? Sent another letter to Celebrían to warn her, might have been too late. Is the first thing you notice about the opposite sex? *sighs happily* Jewellery. Best experience? Meeting Celeborn. Worst experience? Damn ring. Worst feeling in world? Knowing pretty pretty ring won't work anymore. Best feeling in world? You bet it'll make you look bad, Gil-galad, and it's not really the thoughts of a Celibate, is it? Best habit? Worst habit? Lust for power? Worst way to die? Fading. Best way to die? In battle? Was the scariest moment of your life? Oh, there have been lots, but not for a long time. Colour would you dye your hair, if you could? I wouldn't! Is better, having brothers or sisters? Never had a sister. Is the first thing you think when you wake up in the morning? Must pry.into.minds. Do you do most often when you are bored? Spy. Is the most annoying thing people ask/tell you? Future sons name? No more children, please. Future daughters name? No more I said! What is your ideal job? Is the craziest thing you've ever done? Is on your bedroom walls?  
your bed? Clothes. Was the last thing you said? Is shriking saying something? What is the weather like? Pleasant. What would you change about yourself? More jewellery. Do you dream about? The future.  
  
Who : Do you admire? That should have been me, Gil-galad! And Melian. Do you consider to be your closest friend? Not really sure.I was going to say Idril, but. Makes you happy? Supreme power, I mean, cookies? Are you courting? No-one. Would you like to meet, dead or alive? Finrod. Do you want to make love to? Celeborn, of course! Is the last man/woman you were with? Celeborn of course! I mean, honestly, I'd never cheat on anyone, never! And if I did it wouldn't be with someone like Earendil, no, not at all. Not even with his *sigh* shiny shiny Silmaril. Knows your deep secrets? No-one, but I know everyone else's. Do you prefer: males or females? Males. Did you get this survey from? Lots of people. Is your hero? Melian.  
  
People you know: Loudest? Shyest? Smartest? Prettiest? Weirdest? Known the longest?  
  
Have you : In the last 7 days:  
Cried? No  
Rode a horse? Yes  
Slain something? No  
Kissed someone? Yes.  
Hugged someone? Yes  
Hit someone? No.  
Met someone new? No.  
Got completely rat arsed? No.  
Laughed? Yes.  
  
Ever smoked weed? Ye.No. Ever done mushrooms? No, and I hope my husband hasn't started them again now I'm not with him. Darn him. Been convicted of a crime? No. Been to Gondor? Yes. Been to Mordor? Yes. Loved somebody so much it made you cry? Yes. Been in a battle? Yes. Broke a bone? Yes. Cheated on anyone? No, never, wouldn't do something like that. Come close to dying? Yes. Ever been in love? Yes. Ever had sex? And how old were you when you lost 'it'? Rather too young. Ever been so drunk you blacked out? Yes. Wanted to hook up with a friend? Never. Cut your hair? No. Got anything pierced? Yes, my, wait, better not let other know. Got a tattoo? Yes, it's a big.nevermind. Ever had:  
An elf? Yes  
A human? Yes  
A hobbit? No.  
A dwarf? Yes.  
Stitches? No.  
A Bloody nose? Yes.  
Cracked ribs? No.  
  
Favourite : Number(s)? 1 Place to be alone? No-one's alone at any time, not really. Smell(s)? leaf mould. Possession? Day of the week? Word? Day of the year? Flower(s)? Niphrendil Beverage? Sport? Place to visit? Colours? Gold and Silver. Jewellery? Season? Spring.  
  
Last Person Who... Told you off? Slept in your bed? Witnessed you crying? Cause you to cry? You shared a meal with? You received mail off (before this)?  
  
This or that Storms: lovely or frightening? Indoor pool or river/lake/etc.? Night or day? Day. Sun or rain? Rain Kisses or hugs? Hugs. Lust or love? Love.  
  
When did you cry the most? When were you last injured? When was the last time you bathed? Are you too shy to ask someone out?  
  
You can run.but you can't hide! 


	16. 8B Frodo the corrector

Before I begin to fill in this questionnaire, I, Frodo Baggins of Valinor would like to say that I have collected all of said questionnaires and have tried to form the best account most uniform and easy to understand (not to mention neatest) questionnaire and hope that this will be much easier to understand. I have included all that I think relevant. It is also to be noted that with this I have had to aid of my dear Uncle Bilbo Baggins.  
  
(just to say we're all amazed he's still alive as well.)  
  
General Questions: Date? (S.R. please) 5 Wedmath 1467 Name(s)? Frodo Baggins. Where you named after anyone? It's like my fathers, just with certain sounds changed. Parents names? Drogo Baggins and Primula Brandybuck. Age? 65 Race? Hobbit Height? 3ft5 Hair colour? Brown Eye colour? Blue Where do you live? Valinor. Homeland? The Shire. Siblings and their ages? None. Do you want your friends to write back? Most already have, but yes, it would be quite nice.  
  
Do you : Get in trouble a lot? No. Want to get married? No. Want any kids? No. Get along with your family? Yes. Believe in destiny/fate? Yes.  
  
What : What are you really scared of? Rings. Did you do yesterday? Sorted out this questionnaire. Is the first thing you notice about the opposite sex? Well, seeing as there's nothing but elves here. A) I'm not sure which ones are female. B)It's stomachs anyway. Best experience? Being in Shire. Worst experience? Whole Ring business. Worst feeling in world? Loosing Finger. Best feeling in world? Having friend like Samwise. Worst habit? Taking things too seriously. Worst way to die? Becoming wraith, so not dying, but, well, ok, this is more worst fate. Best way to die? Falling off cliff and breaking your neck. Was the scariest moment of your life? When Sam came on to me just after we left Fellowship.I mean, Fires of Mount Doom. Is the first thing you think when you wake up in the morning? What's Bilbo doing in my bed.again? Is the most annoying thing people ask/tell you? You're the ring-bearer?! Future sons name? N/a Future daughters name? N/a What is your ideal job? Librarian. Was the last thing you said? Stop reading over my shoulder! What is the weather like? Perfect. What would you change about yourself? Finger. Do you dream about? Ring.  
  
Who : Do you consider to be your closest friend? Err, no-one? Makes you happy? Not much. Are you courting? No. Would you like to meet, dead or alive? Parents. Do you want to make love to? No-one. (What? Why do I get the look?) Is the last man/woman you were with? Can't remember. Knows your deep secrets? Bilbo. Do you prefer: males or females? Both. Did you get this survey from? Sam, but I've seen copies of others surveys. Is your hero? Gandalf.  
  
Have you : In the last 7 days:  
Cried? Yes  
Rode a horse? No  
Slain something? No  
Kissed someone? No  
Hugged someone? Yes  
Hit someone? No  
Met someone new? No  
Got completly rat arsed? No.  
Laughed? *sigh* No.  
  
Ever smoked weed? Yes. Ever done mushrooms? Yes Been convicted of a crime? No. Been to Gondor? Yes. Been to Mordor? Yes. Loved somebody so much it made you cry? No. Been in a battle? Was actually on the side. Broke a bone? Yes. Cheated on anyone? No. Come close to dying? Yes. Ever been in love? No, I don't think so. Ever had sex? Yes. And how old were you when you lost 'it'? 27. Ever been so drunk you blacked out? Yes. Wanted to hook up with a friend? No. Cut your hair? Yes. Got anything pierced? No. Got a tatoo? No. Ever had:  
An elf? Yes.  
A human? Yes.  
A hobbit? Yes.  
A dwarf? No. (Phew, was almost as bad as Glorfindel there.)  
Stiches? Yes.  
A Bloody nose? Yes.  
Cracked ribs? No.  
Loss of limbs? Yes. : (  
  
Favourite : Possesion? Replica ring. Word? Ring. Flower(s)? Seregon. Beverage? This strange Valinor wine they keep giving me. Colours? Gold. Season? Summer  
  
This or that Storms: lovely or frightening? Frightening Indoor pool or river/lake/etc.? Indoor pool Night or day? Day Sun or rain? Sun Kisses or hugs? Hugs  
  
(p.s. Sam, I think we need to have, 'The Talk' again.) 


End file.
